<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rest of our lives by budd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745676">rest of our lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd'>budd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...ish, David Rose is a Good Person, Did I mention fluff?, First Dates, Flashbacks, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, Soft Kisses, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick takes David on a walk through Schitt's Creek after getting the news they'll be moving into a cottage together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rest of our lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on prompt number 19 from <a href="https://atropaazraelle.tumblr.com/post/175793510460/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you">this</a> list and a <a href="https://twitter.com/twysands/status/1345893988369379329?s=21">headcanon</a> i posted on twitter a few weeks ago.</p><p>also i don't know SHIT about astrology so please bare with me here LOL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"David?" Patrick asks softly, looking up at his husband-to-be with fond eyes through dark lashes. David nods to tell him it's okay to continue and he has his full attention directed towards his to be announced preposition. "Can I hold your hand?"</p><p>Grinning, David intertwines their fingers. "Of course, honey."</p><p>Even though he's told Patrick hundreds of times before that he doesn't need to ask for permission when it comes to simple gestures like hugging, bicep rubs, or <em>hand holding</em>, he always does and David appreciates it more than he'll ever muster the guts to admit to him. It makes him feel secure that someone cares enough about him to make sure he's comfortable before engaging in physical contact regardless of what scale its on especially considering the fact that he only reiterates it to Patrick in lieu of not wanting to feel like an inconvenience. </p><p>They walk hand-in-hand for a moment, a comfortable silence lingering between the two of them underneath the streetlights of Schitt's Creek. The luminescence cascades over the engaged couple, Patrick's pale forearms winking at David from the dim glow above them.</p><p>Meanwhile, the moon can be seen shimmering in David's chestnut orbs, Patrick's smile radiating off of the reflection created by a barley visible layer of water. "Are you okay?" he asks as soon as he notices the tears forming in David's eyes.</p><p>"Yeah," He replies, wiping his eyes with the back of his free palm. "I'm just thinking about our first <em>real</em> date." David points to a field across the sidewalk they're taking foot upon while sniffling just loud enough for Patrick to notice.</p><p>
  <em>David lies down on his back and pats the spot next to him on the white fleece blanket he laid out on the freshly cut grass lining the ground beneath the fabric. "Sit down." Patrick reluctantly complies, mimicking his boyfriends position.</em>
</p><p><em>Finally being able to call David—or any man, for that matter—his </em>boyfriend<em> is surreal for Patrick. This is his first relationship after coming out; he couldn't be happier with the life he's starting to open up for himself. </em></p><p>
  <em>Out of the corner of Patrick's eyes, he sees an arm tentatively reaching out towards him. "Can I?" David inquires in the same velvet-esque voice he used four nights prior outside of his motel room post-kiss. </em>
</p><p><em>Patrick takes a moment to ponder is options: he can either tell him </em>no<em> and ruin their perfect night, a night he never wants to end, or lean into the motion. <br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>It doesn't take him long to conclude the second option is the better of the two. "Yes." Patrick feels a hand lightly squeeze his waist and looks down to see a smile tucked into the corner of David's lips. He's searching the sky with intent, like he's determined to find something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's Cygnus!" He feels a punch on his bicep and is jolted out of his trance at the wincing pain, but it falters within seconds. "It's a swan, do you see it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He searches around the sky in confusion. David can tell Patrick's having a difficult time guiding himself towards the constellation, so he grabs his wrist (after glancing back and forth between their hands and waiting for a nod of consent, of course), sticking out his index finger to provide a clearer path.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David moves his arm until he's pointing directly at the swan's head. "Notice it now?" Patrick's facing David, gaze flickering down to his lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slowly, his arm returns down to his side. This time, Patrick initiates the kiss, leaning in to connect their lips in a sultry embrace. It's only their seventh time kissing (make-out session at Stevie's not included), but it feels as if they've been embraced in the presence of one another's lips for their entire lives. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>David reaches up to play with the tiny hairs at the nape of Patrick's neck. "You're really pretty." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Patrick swears he falls apart right in that moment. Being called pretty by a guy was something Patrick never knew he needed until David Rose waltzed into his life that afternoon at Ray's. </em>
</p><p>"That was the first night we stargazed." Patrick points out, sighing happily afterward.</p><p>"Do you know why I love the stars so much?" He shakes his head side to side. </p><p>David inhales deeply before continuing. "When I was worrying about Alexis while she was in a different country, I'd distract myself with astrology books. I found the universe... fascinating and I wanted to learn more about the world above me instead of focusing on my sister's whereabouts." </p><p>Patrick stops walking, David following suit as they're still connected. He leans his head on David's shoulder for a moment, pressing a tender, warm peck to the crevasse where his neck meets his shoulders. "Thank you for telling me, David. I always wondered, but I didn't want to dig into uncharted territory."</p><p>Bowing his head, David lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "I'm sorry it took so long."</p><p>Patrick turns him around so they're facing each other, disconnecting their fingers to place both of his hands on David's biceps. "You told me eventually, though. That's all that matters, that you got the courage today."</p><p>"I love you," David brings him in for a tight hug that Patrick thinks might break his ribs in half. "I love you so much, Patrick Brewer."</p><p>He pulls back to look David in the eyes, still holding onto his hips. "I love you more, David Rose." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>